What they are, what they were
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: Not many people knew too much about the Uzumaki clan. They lived in the Land of Whirlpools, were distant relatives of the Senju clan if not some would claim the Senju, Uchiha and Hyūga clan respectively. They were knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu an almost nonexistent art in Konoha now in days, and were on good terms with the village. Yet that didn't mean they knew everything.


**Warnings, this is a yaoi harem. I repeat. This is a yaoi harem, and also there may be a little humor to this chapter :)**

* * *

**What they are, what they were**

**Chapter One: His teammates**

* * *

It was never Sasuke's intention to be put into this strange team of his. That pink thing that hung around him constantly if not secretly following him, gave him the creeps. That older boy that seemed to frown constantly whenever they looked at each other or who gave crude remarks to random things, was someone he not only felt the creeps for, but was constantly confused about and sometimes concerned, when it came to why exactly he found the blonde talking to himself most of the days during their meetings. And their sensei; that lazy son of a gun who didn't help with their training, who only seemed to pile D-ranks upon D-ranks on them was something else entirely.

That being said and done with, they were a strange bunch.

A strange family.

…

What?

Did that surprise you?

Yeah well it tended to give him nightmares some nights. He's the one who had to deal with them on the weekly bases, so it not only gave him the creeps but surprised him the most. It could have been from the reason of isolating himself in his younger years and realizing the day he graduated he'd be stuck with two very vivid and colorful characters that did the trick and made him give up on some accounts, or it could have been the fact that now he was stuck with said two vivid and colorful characters that in order to protect himself - specifically his mind from anymore trauma - his brain warped into thinking that these things were his family. I mean, he couldn't even tell you what kinda category they fit in when the word _family _came into play, and if that's the case, then something must have happened in that mind of his for him to think that word called family when it came to the four of them.

It wasn't to say they didn't have their moments or good days, because they did. It was a bit awkward since all of them in a little way were awkward. That blonde glaring at him didn't really help with not straining that word called family, that pink thing didn't exactly help either when asking for a date around the clock, and mister old man not doing anything to help with anything certainly didn't help, but there were moments. And honestly he wouldn't want any different teammates besides them.

Haruno Sakura while annoying, a little self-centered when it came to her imaginary bar-scale of her and Naruto, wasn't all that bad. Or in better terms, wouldn't have been all that bad if she would focus on certain things when it came to her job.

She was the brains of the group, brought up things, no matter how small of the detail that he wouldn't admit that he forgot during their academy days, made him remember and think of certain things and how it affected their surroundings or status as genin. And while he wouldn't admit, ever, especially in her presence, she was better than him when it came to chakra control. Might have been because his chakra reserves were a bit bigger, a bit more powerful than her's, but better none the less. And actually there were a few things she would have been better at than him if she would just practice… And not follow him around trying to win his affection, but he wouldn't go into those details because those details scared him.

She could be kind, considerate and other things, but she like their blonde teammate even if she wouldn't admit it had a one track mind. That one track mind was him, and that's all he's going to say about that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Uzumaki Naruto…

Uzumaki Naruto.

Just what the hell?

The blonde was the second oldest in their group, being fifteen years old. Took him three tries to finally graduate under… Mysterious circumstances he didn't quite understand, and honestly when he thought about it he wanted to hide under his bed.

Mizuki and Iruka failed him one day and then Mizuki disappeared.

Just what the actual hell?

Besides from being concerned if his life was in danger sometimes, or the fact that they might have an active killer on their team - and he mentioned active because they were shinobi, so one of these days, just one of these days - and getting random jump scares from the older boy appearing out of thin air, or from the boy talking to himself while being in his protective bubble that he put around himself after that day he found Itachi talking to himself, then the older boy wasn't all that bad.

He made sure him and Sakura were protected in the utmost strangest of ways possible, but protected and safe none the less. And while he got bad vibes sometimes from the boy he was concerned about him, and not just from the fact that he might be an active killer, but because he was genuinely concerned for him, he felt of him something of a brother... Something like that anyways, he just couldn't quite place it.

Ever since they'd been children back in the academy he felt concern for him, wondered if he was all right when he found the boy getting glares or cold shoulders from villagers or shinobi alike. He wanted to say something, he swore that he did, but then he would feel annoyed at those thoughts. He wouldn't admit that his pride got in the way sometimes in those times when he felt like child, still was, but didn't want to admit it. He wanted to grow up, become one of the highest ranks that his village had to offer and live up to what was left of the Uchiha name.

His brother left him with a broken task that he severed the night he killed their family, and he be damned if he left that task broken. It was the equivalent of spitting on their graves if he suddenly turned his back to them, even if it was just for a second. And that's just the Ideology he lived by when it came to it.

In the end if he at any point let his feelings out - which was something he's not going to do, ever, until he dies and that's about it - then he feels that Naruto wouldn't have had it any other way. It's strange he knew, but something just told him the boy wouldn't have wanted it any other way than for the younger of the two to keep his distance from him, even if at random points during or after their D-rank missions the older of the two seemed like he was trying to say something, or do something, but never did.

And for good reason.

Naruto... No matter how much it seemed was a dangerous person, maybe always had been.

Maybe it had been on that rainy day, where he saw the child outside on that swing set of his that he deemed his own. And how through matted soaked hair he looked up at him in the classroom above and gave this sudden glare towards his way when he found him staring. The anger he saw that day made him frown, made him want to jump in the lion's den in where the boy had been right then, for either to see if the threat was real or not, but he didn't. Wouldn't allow himself to.

It was strange in away…

Naruto was like a brother to him, but not.

It was even stranger that he felt like the big brother in that situation, when in fact the blonde was the older of the two.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

While he had been traumatized that day Itachi massacred _his _clan, and received therapy on the weekly bases when he started school, he never found a reason to tell his therapist; Inoichi, about the random headaches he would get from being around Naruto.

But perhaps it was better that way.

The Hokage had been strict when telling him this was a procedure he would have to take, in order for him and the council to see if he was _in the right state of mind _when it came to being the thing he wanted in the future, so in the end he wouldn't argue. He hated the fact that he needed to take medication, or write out his thoughts on that night making him cry himself to sleep when going to bed, but it was something he had to do if he was going to bring his clan's status up in this village.

He could say however, that Kakashi wasn't helping when it came to him and his teammates, and he most defiantly wasn't helping when it came to making him stronger. How the hell was he supposed to get stronger with a jōnin sensei like that? He would even go so far as to say just about any clan heir and don't get him started on the leaders of said clan could and probably would, mop the floor with him if he so much as tried to get into one of those meetings the Hokage holds and state his business there.

His clan was a laughing stock right now, his teammates were creepy family material…

And their suppose **_sensei _**wasn't helping in the slightest, and as a matter of fact... The Uchiha found it weird that he was better at analyzing the two of them when that job was supposed to be a jōnin's responsibility. He didn't know whether to pat himself on the back for a job well done, curl into a ball and whimper at the sheer doom he felt from this family of his and their awkwardness by just being near eachother, or pack his bags and move to Kiri.

* * *

**I always thought what Sasuke thought about his team. I knew he thought of them as a family, but obviously in that family, especially with the four of their personalities being so different from each others there's going to be backlash. So I decided to write this up right here, at least for the first chapter anyways.**

**Remember...**

**This is still a yaoi harem, which in the end means the focus goes on that certain someone who starts that certain harem. Which will be Naruto. But for now, since Sasuke is one of the Important Characters aka Main Characters within this story I decided to start with him first, since he's the second reincarnation or Indra he'll have to deal with Ashura's second reincarnation's weirdness, while all the while wondering if his brother was hit on his head as a baby.**

**So yeah.**

**Hopefully I did a good job however, feeling kinda unsure about this chapter...**


End file.
